


John Doe

by RumbleFish14



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Murder, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: SONIA AND HER HUSBAND PIC UP A STRANGE MAN ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND INVITE HIM TO STAY WITH THEM. BUT HE IS VERY SNEAKY AND WORKS HIS WAY INTO HER PANTIES WHEN HER HUSBAND IS AWAY





	John Doe

"We are lost William." Sonia sighed in defeat, being stuck in the pouring ran trying to catch the ferry to their island before they missed it and had to stay local until the morning.

"We are not lost, I just saw a sign for the dock."

Sonia rolled her eyes, he always had to be in charge. He was always right even if he was wrong, God forbid she tell him otherwise. She already knew they would have to wait until morning to catch the earlies ferry ride, rushing now when it was pouring ran and pitch black outside was both pointless and dangerous.

They could barely see out of the windshield, the rain pouring down harder now. Not even the moon could illuminate the road for long.   
Sonia could see the sign for the dock and ignored the look that William gave her, he may have been right about the road but they were already too late. 

"Dammit!" William cursed, seeing the dock shut down and the sign said closed.

Sonia had to hide her smirk as she looked out the passenger window she could see someone laying in the tall grass. His black clothes soaked, his hair plastered to his face. His face, to say he was beautiful would be an understatement, he was angelic looking. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked in her direction. Not saying a word or making a move to ask for help.

"We are gonna need to find a hotel until morning." William said, checking the map for the nearest hotel.

Sonia just kept staring out the window, not listening to a word her husband said, "look." She pointed to the young man standing outside.

William ducked his head and looked out the window, then he locked the doors. "We better go before he tries something."

Sonia rolled her eyes again, "he is harmless and he needs help." She reached back to grab the rolled up umbrella in the back and grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open enough to get out. Her pants already soaking wet, water splashing all around as she ran across the road up to him. 

"Do you need some help?" She asked, pulling him under the umbrella with her to get him out of the rain.

"Yeah, but Im not sure what kinda help I need." He said, never taking his eyes off her.

She blushed from the attention, "did you need to take the ferry?"

He nodded, "next one isnt until morning."

"Yeah, we needed to go across too. Look, we are getting a room for the night and I would like to help you, get you a room."

He shook his head and water dripped from his hair, "no, I couldnt ask that."

Sonia put her hand on his lower back and moved him towards the car, "its no trouble, really."

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek before they made it to the car, "thank you."

She blushed as she watched him get into the back seat, trying to cool down as she got back into the front seat, William turned so he could look into the back but his eyes said it all. He didnt not like this but for once she couldnt seem to care.

"Come on, we need to get out of this storm."

William didnt say anything to either of them, just put the car in drive and turned around. Going back the way they came until he spotted the hotel and pulled in, "going to get the rooms. Be right back." He gave her that look, then took off inside the main office.

"He doesnt seem to want me here."

She turned so she could see him, "he will get over it, no way was I going to leave you alone out in that mess."

He reached forward and touched her arm, "thank you really."

William came back out and handed her the keys, she put her hand back and gave him the other one. As William brought their bags inside, Sonia walked with him to his room. "You sure youre gonna be okay?"

He smiled and nodded, "yeah, Ill be great."

"Well we are going to the ferry again tomorrow if you would like to come along." Sonia offered, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I will take you up on that offer, thanks. Goodnight." He leaned forward to kiss her cheek but she moved suddenly and their lips touched each others. He groaned and pressed his lips down harder, kissing her deeper.

Sonia just stood there, unable to push him away and fighting the urge to pull him forward. She had been surprised when he tried to kiss her and she moved, now they were lip locked. It ended quickly and all she could do was look up at him. Those blue eyes like dark ocean   
water.

"Goodnight." She said quickly and walked back to the room. William was already in bed, looking at her like he wanted to say something but wouldnt or couldnt. She walked right past him and headed towards the bathroom, she already knew this would be a long night.  
*

"He is not staying with us Sonia, he is a stranger. We dont know anything about him."

She put her hands on her hips, "he is a nice guy, just needs a bit of help and if you didnt notice, this place is big enough."

"What is it about him that makes you want to keep him around?" William asked, over the little back and forth games between them.

"I dont know what you mean. All I know is that he needs help and you are being unreasonable." She turned away from him and went back to the car, seeing him sitting in the back seat, that same smirk on his face, "come on, youre staying with us."

He grinned at got out of the car, "thank you. Wow, this place is amazing."

They started walking up to the house that was built right on a cliff, surrounded by the ocean. "Yeah, the whole island is ours but we dont spend that much time together."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "just dont have much in common anymore."

They sat outside on the porch swing, watching as William took the car and left without so much as a single word. No kiss or goodbye for her. Just the ever present silence. 

"Well, we have this whole island to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" He asked, winking at her and turning his body so he could face her.

Sonia blushed, "you never told me your name."

"Norman, nice to meet you."

She took his outstretched hand and watched as he brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, those perfect lips felt like silk on her hand, "Sonia. We can take a hike it you want."

Norman got up and pulled her along with him, "a hike it is, lead the way beautiful."

She laughed and started down the hill. It was crazy to want him, she was married and he was a stranger. She agreed to help him and let him stay with her before she even knew his name, that wasnt normal but she couldnt tell him no, she didnt want to say that. Sonia just   
enjoyed his company, his carefree attitude.

They stopped in a small clearing of trees, seeing beautiful flowers all around them, "beautiful."

She nodded, "yeah, it is very beautiful."

Norman stepped up to her, taking her chin in his hand. "Not the flowers, you. You are beautiful."

Sonia didnt have time to react before his lips were on hers. Making her legs shake and she swayed into him, feeling a magnetic pull. His tongue licked over her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Letting their tongue swirl together as he backed her up against a tree. His hands sliding from her face down to squeeze her breasts.

"Norman.."

He kissed down her neck, his hands slipping under her shirt to lift it up and over her head, "yes?"

"Im married, remember?" Even as she said it she let her hands slip to his ass, squeezing it hard and pressing him closer against her. Feeling him hard and ready.

"So, he is an asshole and doesnt appriciate what he has, so I will." Norman moaned and kissed over her breasts, pulling her bra over so he could suck on her nipple.

"Ah, God!" Sonia moaned and grabbed a handful of his dark hair, pushing him closer.

Norman moved back and pulled off his shirt, laying it on the grass and moving so she was laying right on top of it. He knelt between her legs and watched as her legs shook. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off her legs, seeing her panties already wet.

"See, you want this like I do."

She nodded, "I wanna feel your mouth."

Norman growled and slid her panties down enough for him to get his face in between her legs. He licked her slowly, seeing her eyes slam close and the way she moved to feel more of him. 

"You taste so good." Norman groaned and went back down, spreading her open to wiggle his tongue in as deep as he could. Then he teased her clit, sucking on it and nipping at it with his teeth. His mouth and face wet from her juices.

"Please Norman, I need you now."

He rose up and pulled his jeans down below his ass, stroking himself while he watched her writhe on the ground, trying to grab at him and bring him closer, "you sure you want it?"

Sonia nodded quickly, her hand going between her legs to rub herself, to tease him. "God yes, please."

Norman grinned and lined himself up and pushed in, feeling how tight she was and soaking wet but her body accepted him. Sucking him all the way in. He lost his breath, trying to breathe and keep his body from shaking. 

"You feel so good." Sonia moaned and lifted her hips up to get him to thrust.

Norman moaned and grabbed her hips, pulling her body forward as he thrusted deeper into her, "fuck, he is a lucky guy. Getting this whenever he wants."

She smiled and scratched her nails down his chest, her eyes locked on his cock. Seeing him thrust over and over again into her, "he doesnt want it."

Norman pulled her up and kissed her, already feeling like he could come any moment, "too bad, more for me."

The build up was almost too much, his slow but deep unrelenting pace was driving her crazy. The slow pump of his hips, the way his chest was heaving to draw in more air. Those beautiful eyes lust filled, "right there Norman, Im so fucking close."

"Come on girl, let me feel it." He moaned, holding off as much as he could.

"Yes!!" She screamed and came hard, pulsing around him. Trying to hold onto anything she could while her orgasm consumed her.

"Right there Sonia, fuck yes!" Norman came hard, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. He tried to pull out but she locked her legs and kept him inside. He had no choice. His body shaking and the pure ecstasy he felt was like nothing he had felt before.

They lay together on the grass panting and kissing. Their bodies still wrapped around each others, "wow, I dont think I can remember sex ever being that good."

Norman laughed, "me either, its been a long while for me."

"Me too, William just doesnt want it anymore." She said sadly, looking away from the perfection of his body, it almost hurt to look at him for long.

"He is stupid, doesnt know what he is missing. You dont know what I would give to have this every day."

She smiled and kissed him quickly before moving and grabbing her clothes. The sky starting to darken again, they had been out longer that she realized. "We should get back before he comes looking for us."

"Why dont you just leave him?" Norman asked, redressing.

She shrugged, "just havent left. I dont know why exactly."

He didnt want this to end just as it was just starting, he wanted this. Wanted her more than anything else he would have in his life, "come on." He held his hand out and she held it as they walked back to the house, she let go before they could be seen.

"Going to bed, see you tomorrow."

Norman waved and sat on the porch swing, her taste still on his mouth. He licked over his lips as he saw William walking over to him.   
"Have a good day?"

William glared at him and grabbed him by the arm, walking him back away from the house, "you stay away from her, she will never want you."

Norman laughed, looking out over the cliff to stare into the dark water, "she already has man. Cant tell you how much youre missing out, the way she tastes..." he whistled, "best thing I ever had."

William turned red and clocked him right in the face. Norman just rubbed the spot and smiled, amused by how angry he was. He looked   
out over the cliff, his foot kicking rocks off the side to tumble down into the water.

"She wants me more than she wants you William, the way she moaned for me. Begged me for more, God it was amazing."

This time when William swung Norman moved to the side, seeing him loose his balance and topple head first over the side of the cliff. He walked to the edge and looked down to see his body laying very still on the rocks. 

Norman smiled, licking his fingers one by one, "looks like I wont have to share now."


End file.
